you never realized what you have (until it's taken away)
by awesomepearlescent
Summary: Yixing tidak yakin mengenai status hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Yifan, sampai seseorang datang menawarkan kasih sayang kepadanya. Pairing: Yifan/Yixing, Taekwoon/Yixing, minor Xiumin/Luhan & Chanyeol/Baekhyun. KRAY/KRISLAY/FANXING & LEOXING. EXOVIXX FIC. CHAP 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****you never realized what you have (until it's taken away) [1/3]**

**Author : awesomepearlescent**

**Genre : Romance, AU, Angst**

**Rating : PG-13 ****to R**

**Length :****2.2k words**

**Chapter : 1 o****f 3**

**Pairing : Yifan/Yixing, Taekwoon/Yixing, minor Xiumin/Luhan & Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

**Warning : ****my bad writing as usual**

**Summary : Yixing tidak yakin ****mengenai status ****hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Yifan, sampai seseorang datang ****menawarkan kasih sayang kepadanya.**

**Disclaimer : ****I do not own any of the characters in this fictional work.**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menimpa wajah Yifan yang hampir bak malaikat, kalau saja rambutnya tidak awut-awutan dan matanya tidak setengah terpejam saat tidur. Lama-kelamaan, sinar matahari yang datang langsung dari jendela tepat di samping tempat tidurnya menyengat matanya dan mau tidak mau ia terpaksa bangun. Masih dalam keadaan mengumpulkan nyawa, dalam hati ia sudah menyumpah-serapahi Yixing yang memiliki ide untuk memindahkan tempat tidur 'mereka' di samping jendela. '_Biar kita bisa bangun pagi dan nggak ada yang telat masuk kuliah!'_ ujar Yixing.

Sialan.

Yifan tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa setuju dengan usulan teman sekamarnya itu, padahal ia sendiri benci dengan sinar matahari pagi yang selalu memaksanya untuk bangun. _Mungkin karena senyum dan lesung pipinya_, hatinya mengingatkan. Yifan mengerang.

Sebab kenapa ia sendiri selalu lemah terhadap permintaan Zhang Yixing adalah misteri yang perlu dipecahkan.

Omong-omong soal Yixing, Yifan mencari sosok orang yang biasanya tidur seranjang dengannya itu dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke samping dan menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidur yang biasa ditempati Yixing, hanya saja ia menemukan tempat itu kosong dan dingin.

Yixing sepertinya tidak pulang ke dorm sama sekali tadi malam dan hal ini langsung membuat Yifan bermuka masam. Yifan meraih handphonenya di meja nakas untuk mengecek waktu—yang menunjukkan pukul 7:55 pagi. Jika di hari Sabtu pagi Yixing tidak pulang, maka Yifan memiliki firasat ia tahu di mana Yixing berada sekarang.

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, ia mengayunkan kaki panjangnya ke pinggir tempat tidur dan menuruninya, lalu berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah ia berganti pakaian dengan baju santai, moodnya sedikit lebih baik dan ia menuju ke dapur kecil untuk membuat minuman. Ia meraih dua mug yang dinding dalamnya sudah terdapat bekas noda karena sering ia dan Yixing pakai. Ia membuatkan kopi untuk Yixing dan susu putih untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka kulkas untuk menemukan makanan yang bisa dijadikan sarapan dan ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali sebonggol buah pisang. Ia mencatat dalam pikiran untuk pergi membeli bahan-bahan makanan nanti dan untuk sementara sarapan dengan dua buah pisang.

Yifan membawa dua mug dan dua buah pisang di tangannya dan menuju ke lab komputer kampus. Ya, ia yakin Yixing berada di sana karena di sanalah Yixing biasanya mengerjakan pekerjaan lemburnya (karena laptopnya rusak dan komputer di lab memiliki sinyal internet paling kencang seantero kampus).

Benar saja. Sesampainya di lab komputer, ia menemukan Yixing sebagai satu-satunya pengunjung lab itu yang kini tertidur di depan komputer nomor 10. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih tertidur itu dan meletakan barang bawaannya di meja komputer. Sejenak ia mengamati Yixing yang dengan imutnya tertidur di atas keyboard sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membangunkannya.

"Hey…" Yifan dengan lembut mengguncang bahu Yixing, "bangun, Xing."

"Mmhmh?" Yixing menggeliat bangun dan dengan mata masih setengah terpejam ia kembali duduk tegak di kursinya. "F-fan?"

Yifan tidak dapat menahan tawa melihat cap keyboard di pipi Yixing dan sedikit bekas air liur di dagunya. Melihat ekspresi Yifan, Yixing menatap teman sekamarnya itu dengan horor dan langsung mengucek-ucek wajahnya dengan lengan kemejanya yang kusut.

"Ya Tuhan! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"8:37," Yifan menginfokan sambil meraih kursi di samping Yixing untuk duduk.

"Apa?" Yixing dengan frustrasi segera menggesek-gesekkan mouse agar layar komputer kembali hidup. Ia memandang esai bahasa inggrisnya dengan pasrah. "Deadlinenya pagi ini jam 10."

Yifan melihat ke arah layar komputer dan mendapati kursor berkedip-kedip di bab kesimpulan.

"Itu hampir selesai," ucap Yifan sambil menyeruput susu putihnya.

"Iya, sedikit lagi," ujar Yixing sambil cemberut, "tapi aku belum mengoreksi _grammar_ dan siapa tahu masih ada yang _typo_."

Yifan menghela napas. "Sini, aku yang selesaiin," tawar Yifan sambil memberi sinyal agar Yixing pindah dari tempat duduknya di depan komputer. Yixing pun menurut.

"Yay! Aku bisa apa tanpamu, ge?" sorak Yixing yang dengan nada ceria.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Biar _melek_, kamu minum kopi buatanku _gih_ sambil dikte apa aja yang mau kamu tulis di kesimpulan, nanti _grammar_nya aku beresin."

"Okay, terima kasih fanfan ge," ucap Yixing sambil meraih mug kopinya.

Yifan memberinya kedipan satu mata sebelum menghadap layar komputer.

"Oh iya, itu kopinya masih panas jadi harus diti-"

"Ow!"

"-up dulu."

Yifan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Yixing dan mendapati lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang mengipas-kipasi lidahnya yang terbakar.

"_Silly boy_," komentar Yifan sambil mendekatkan diri ke arah Yixing dan tanpa ragu meniup lidahnya.

Yixing terkejut sekaligus lega ketika merasakan napas segar Yifan terasa sejuk di lidahnya. Awalnya ia merasa tidakan itu cukup polos sampai ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Yifan.

Yixing dengan cepat menarik kembali lidahnya.

"Hm? Sudah baikan?" Saat itu juga Yixing menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka dan ia dengan spontan memundurkan kursi berodanya.

"Heheheh," Yixing menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu, "yeah…"

"Ok." Yifan mengangguk singkat dan kembali menghadap layar komputer.

Sesuai perjanjian, Yixing mendikte bagian kesimpulan dan Yifan mengetiknya serta mengoreksi _grammar_. Kemampuan bahasa inggris Yixing cukup bagus, walau tidak sefasih Yifan yang masa kecilnya tinggal di Kanada. Selagi bekerja, Yixing mengamati betapa tampannya wajah Yifan saat berkonsentrasi. Ia terpesona pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu karena selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya jauh-jauh hari, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu menyelesaikan apapun di menit-menit terakhir.

"Selesai!" ucap Yifan sambil menyimpan file esai tersebut.

"Uwaaah… sekali lagi terima kasih ge!" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk tubuh Yifan singkat karena menyadari dirinya belum mandi. Menurut Yifan sih, lama juga nggak masalah.

"Iya, sama-sama," Yifan menepuk rambut Yixing. "Dikirim sekarang?"

Sebelum Yixing sempat menjawab, seseorang tiba-tiba menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi Yifan, membuatnya menoleh dan membentuk lesung pipi buatan.

"Yehet!"

Lalu orang itu—Sehun—memeluk Yifan dari belakang. "Met pagi, mama, papa!"

Sontak Yifan dan Yixing tertawa karena tingkah dan ucapan Sehun. "Pagi juga, Sehun-a!" sapa mereka berdua.

"Tapi kami bukan mama papamu, okay?" protes Yifan.

Yixing memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia meraih mouse dan segera mengirim esainya ke alamat email professornya, tepat lima menit sebelum deadline.

"Tapi kalian bertingkah seperti orang tuaku!" protes mahasiswa baru yang akrab dengan mahasiswa semester tiga dan lima itu.

Saat itu Yifan menawari Yixing pisang yang telah setengah jalan ia makan dan Yixing menggeleng. Yifan hanya meringis dan melanjutkan acara 'sarapannya'.

"Tuh kan!" ujar Sehun kesal melihat adegan di depannya.

"Kami cuma melakukan apa yang sahabat dan teman sekamar lakukan," ucap Yifan ringan.

Sehun menggeleng, menggumam "terserah" lalu berjalan menuju komputer yang agak jauh dan menyalakannya, tidak mengacuhkan kedua orang yang menolak dipanggil sebagai mama papanya.

Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Yifan yang menyanggah, karena Yixing sendiri sudah meragukan apakah yang mereka lakukan masih sebatas sahabat dan teman sekamar.

"Oh iya, Xing, persediaan makanan kita sudah habis. Nanti kita ke supermarket bareng ya!" ucap Yifan dengan mulut penuh pisang.

Yup, mereka benar-benar cuma sekedar teman sekamar.

* * *

Sedikit menapak tilas, hubungan Yifan dan Yixing berawal ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Saat itu sekolah mereka mengadakan kontes menulis lirik lagu angkatan yang selalu diadakan setiap tahun, dan karena Yixing pernah memenangkannya pada tahun pertamanya, maka di tahun kedua ia optimis untuk memenangkannya lagi. Tanpa di sangka, yang keluar sebagai juara pada tahun itu adalah kakak kelas tingkat tiga bernama Wu Yifan. Yixing mengenali nama itu sebagai kapten basket sekolah mereka yang selalu tampak dingin. Bukannya kesal, Yixing justru menjadi penasaran terhadap sosok sang juara itu.

Yixing menelaah lirik lagu buatan Wu Yifan yang ternyata lebih mirip sebuah puisi. Namun ia sendiri tidak menyangkal bahwa pilihan katanya membuat lirik lagu tersebut memiliki makna yang dalam.

Yixing pun memberanikan diri untuk menemui kakak seniornya itu dan bertanya kapan ia akan membuat liriknya menjadi sebuah lagu—dan mendapati Wu Yifan tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk melakukannya. Ia sendiri tidak pernah berniat mengumpulkan puisinya untuk kontes menulis lirik lagu karena itu semua kerjaan teman-temannya.

Yixing merasa tidak terima dengan tanggapan itu. Lalu dengan bujukan kepala sekolah (ya, Yixing sampai mengadu ke kepala sekolah), akhirnya mereka berdua pun berkolaborasi; Yifan menulis lirik dan Yixing yang mengaransemen lagunya.

Sejak itu mereka sering bertemu dan Yixing jadi mengenal Wu Yifan lebih baik. Ternyata image dingin dan angkuhnya hanya di luarnya saja, karena semakin mengenal Yifan, Yixing jadi tahu kalau kakak seniornya itu ramah, hangat, konyol, dan terkadang memalukan. Yifan juga menjadi orang yang lebih terbuka terhadap Yixing.

Mereka pun mementaskan karya mereka di malam perpisahan angkatan Yifan. Yixing masih ingat rasa sesak di dalam dadanya ketika menyadari ia akan berpisah dengan orang yang telah menjadi sangat dekat dengannya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun, pesan Yifan saat itu menenangkan dirinya; "Belajar yang rajin dan aku tunggu di Universitas M ya," ujar Yifan malam itu sambil mengacak rambut Yixing, "lalu setelah itu mungkin kita bisa terus mengarang lagu bersama."

Walaupun mereka berdua sangat tertarik pada musik, mereka sepakat untuk tidak masuk ke jurusan musik karena musik hanyalah hobi mereka. Lagipula, Yifan dituntut oleh ayahnya untuk kuliah di jurusan Hukum. Sedangkan Yixing (satu tahun kemudian), masuk di Universitas M jurusan HI.

Sejak minggu pertama Yixing berada di Universitas M, ia jadi sering mengunjungi dorm Yifan yang berada di satu lantai di atasnya. Mereka mulai mengarang lagu lagi di sela-sela kesibukan mereka sebagai mahasiswa dan pada akhirnya membentuk sebuah band yang terdiri dari Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae (teman sekamar Yifan), Chanyeol (teman satu jurusan dengan Yifan), Luhan (teman sekamar Yixing) dan Baekhyun (teman satu jurusan dengan Yixing).

Yixing sering kali muncul di pintu Yifan tanpa diundang untuk alasan lain selain mengarang lagu, dan karena frekuensi kunjungannya mendekati hampir setiap hari, maka dorm Yifan lama kelamaan terisi dengan barang-barang milik Yixing yang seringkali—entah lupa atau sengaja—tertinggal. Dorm itu makin terlihat seperti milik Yixing daripada kamarnya sendiri dan pada akhir semester satu, Jongdae pun (dengan senang hati) tergusur dan kini tinggal bersama Zitao, mahasiswa transfer dari Cina.

Semua teman dekat mereka sepakat kalau dorm yang ditinggali Yifan dan Yixing sudah mirip dengan ruangan pasangan yang berumah tangga ("Kurang foto pernikahan di dinding saja," komentar Jongdae). Bahkan sudah tidak rahasia lagi kalau mereka berdua tidur di atas satu ranjang—yang bermula dari kegemaran Yixing memeluk orang saat tidur. Mereka hanya menggunakan tempat tidur Yifan, sedangkan tempat tidur yang satunya menjadi tempat Yixing meletakkan baju dan jaket yang telah dipakainya setengah hari, gitar, berkas lirik serta aransemennya, dan buku-buku textbook mata kuliahnya. Di antara mereka, Yifan yang lebih sering menginisiasi untuk merapihkan kamar, sedangkan Yixing akan membalasnya dengan memasak untuk mereka berdua.

Walau demikian, status mereka tidak lebih dari teman dekat, atau lebih seperti kakak adik, dan tentunya, teman sekamar.

Fakta itu yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Yixing resah.

* * *

"Luhan ge?"

"Hmm ya?"

"Gimana sih rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Luhan tersedak ketika sedang menyeruput bubble milk taronya dan Minseok, pacarnya, mengambilkan tisu dan menyeka minuman yang menetes menuruni dagunya.

"_Thanks babe_," ucap Luhan, Minseok hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali mengetik di laptopnya.

"Yixing, haruskah aku mengatakannya di depan pacarku sendiri?"

Minseok berkomentar sebelum Yixing sempat menjawab, "coba saja, aku ingin dengar."

Jongdae yang juga bersama mereka memutar bola mata melihat adegan di depannya.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu, ge," pinta Yixing dengan polos.

Luhan sekilas memandangnya dengan curiga sebelum menjelaskan, "jatuh cinta itu ketika kamu terus-terusan memikirkan seseorang yang kamu cintai dan ada keinginan untuk bisa bersamanya dan membahagiakannya."

"Oh, kamu selalu memikirkanku?" goda Minseok.

"Diamlah," gumam Luhan dari sudut bibirnya. Minseok hanya tertawa.

Jongdae ingin sekali memuntahkan isi makan siangnya ke atas buku yang sedang ia baca namun ia berpikir kalau tindakan itu hanya akan merugikannya.

"Apalagi ya," Luhan menguras otak, "hmm kamu akan merasakan perasaan geli dan tak terlukiskan ketika ia begitu dekat denganmu, jantungmu akan berdegup sangat kencang. Lalu ketika ia memberi perhatian padamu, sesedikit apapun, kamu berakhir menginginkannya lebih. Kamu akan sangat tergila-gila padanya dan berharap ia juga membalas cintamu."

"Asal kamu tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, Lu ge," ujar Minseok di telinga pacarnya.

Luhan, yang memiliki fetish dipanggil 'ge' oleh yang lebih tua, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minseok dan mengecup bibirnya secara terang-terangan di publik.

Jongdae resmi membanting bukunya ke meja sementara Yixing yang masih mencerna perkataan Luhan dengan polosnya berkata, "oh begitu…"

"Kamu penasaran karena Yifan kan?" tanya Luhan yang kembali memerhatikan Yixing.

"Eh?" Yixing terkejut ketika tertangkap basah. "Enggak, enggak…"

"Nggak usah mengelak deh, Xing," ujar Luhan, "aku lihat kalian itu malah sudah seperti pasutri."

"Aku kira ketika aku pindah dari dormnya Yifan hyung, kalian bakal langsung meresmikan hubungan kalian," kini Jongdae ikut berkomentar.

"Kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Yixing. "Aku dan Yifan ge sudah saling kenal sejak SMA jadi wajar kalau kami akrab."

"Seiring dengan akrabnya kalian, kamu mulai mencintainya kan?" tuntut Luhan mengintrogasi.

"Aku…"

Pertama-tama, Yixing sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Yifan, namun selalu ada perasaan asing yang mengusiknya seperti saat insiden Yifan meniup lidahnya seminggu yang lalu. Yixing tidak begitu tahu apakah ia selalu memikirkan Yifan karena lelaki tersebut selalu hadir di setiap harinya, jadi secara otomatis Yifan selalu ada di pikiran Yixing. Ingatan terakhir ia ingin sekali bersama Yifan adalah dua tahun lalu, ketika Yifan lulus dari SMA dan melanjutkan studi di Universitas. Kini setelah ia secara praktek tinggal bersama Yifan, apakah ia masih memikirkan untuk 'bersama' dalam artian menjadi kekasih satu sama lain? Jauh di dalam hatinya ia menginginkannya. Namun apakah Yifan juga menginginkannya? Atau apakah Yifan sudah bahagia dengan apa yang mereka jalani sekarang?

"A-aku rasa iya, ge," Yixing menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah mengakuinya di depan teman-temannya, Yixing merasa seperti ada perasaan yang berhasil ia luapkan dan tanpa sadar ia mendapati dirinya terisak.

"Aww, Xing-xing," Luhan segera duduk di samping Yixing dan memeluk tubuh lelaki malang itu, "menangislah, tidak apa-apa," sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bergetar.

Minseok dan Jongdae memandang Yixing dengan simpati dan mereka juga mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur.

"Lama-lama ia juga akan datang padamu, Xing, bersabarlah," ujar Minseok.

Jongdae meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan yang satunya. "Yifan hyung memang butuh diberi pelajaran kalau seperti ini."

Yixing tergelak dalam isaknya. Ia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang penuh perhatian seperti mereka.

"Mungkin Jongdae ada benarnya, Xing," ujar Luhan.

Yixing mendongak ke arah Luhan dan menyeka air matanya yang telah berhenti. "Maksudmu ge?"

"Ada kalanya kamu lelah menunggu Yifan," ucap Luhan dengan pelan, "dan mungkin untuk sementara kamu bisa mencoba jatuh cinta dengan orang lain."

* * *

(to be continued)

thanks for reading ^^ don't forget to review! -author


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****you never realized what you have (until it's taken away) [2/3]**

**Author : awesomepearlescent**

**Genre : Romance, AU, Angst**

**Rating : PG-13****to R**

**Length :****1****.****8****k words**

**Chapter : ****2****o****f 3**

**Pairing : Yifan/Yixing, Taekwoon/Yixing, minor Xiumin/Luhan & Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

**Warning : ****my bad writing as usual**

**Summary : Yixing tidak yakin ****mengenai status ****hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Yifan, sampai seseorang datang ****menawarkan kasih sayang kepadanya.**

**Disclaimer :****I do not own any of the characters in this fictional work.**

* * *

Yixing pulang agak terlambat dari biasanya malam itu, lebih karena ia tidak ingin Yifan tahu kalau dirinya baru saja menangis. Ia membuka pintu dorm dan yang pertama kali menyapanya adalah aroma makan malam yang sedang dimasak dari arah dapur. Setelah melepas sepatunya, ia berjalan ke dapur kecil mereka dan menyapa sang koki malam itu.

"Hai."

Yifan menoleh ke arah asal suara dan wajahnya langsung sumringah ketika melihat teman sekamarnya itu.

"Hey, Xing, kirain nggak bakal pulang," candanya. "Aku keburu lapar jadi aku membuat omelette."

Yixing berusaha mengabaikan rasa bersalahnya karena sudah membuat Yifan kelaparan dan berjalan mendekati wajan penggorengan untuk melihat omelette yang sedang ditiriskan oleh Yifan karena sudah matang, "dan sudah berapa telur yang kamu habiskan sampai bisa membuat omelette yang ini?"

"Tidak ada, cuma dua untuk satu omelette ini," ujar Yifan sambil bergeser sedikit untuk menutupi tempat sampah.

Yixing menyengir dan menggelitiki pinggang Yifan agar mau bergeser. Yixing berhasil dan ia melongok ke dalam tempat sampah, mendapati tujuh cangkang telur yang terbuka beserta eksperimen omelette yang gagal.

"YAH!" keluh Yixing. "Kamu membuang bahan makanan kita! Kita mau makan apa nanti di minggu terakhir, ha?"

Yifan mengusap tengkuknya, "um, nanti kita bisa beli lagi."

"Pakai uangmu," sembur Yixing.

Yifan menghela napas. "Xing, kalau kamu pulang lebih awal, ini semua nggak bakal terjadi. Sudah tugasmu memasakkan makan malam untuk suamimu yang tak pandai memasak ini."

Jantung Yixing seperti berhenti selama satu detik ketika mendengar Yifan menyebut dirinya sendiri suaminya. Ia tahu seperti biasa Yifan sedang main-main dengannya, makanya ia hanya berkomentar, "kamu terlalu lama bergaul dengan Oh Sehun jadinya berpikiran seperti itu. Bukannya kamu menolak kalau kita mama papanya?"

Yifan menyeringai dan memeluk Yixing dari belakang. "Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya roleplaying sebagai mama papanya. Kamu mama, aku papa."

_Wu Yifan, jangan beri aku ide, _batin Yixing kesal. Yixing memutar bola matanya dan membebaskan diri dari pelukan Yifan.

"Aku mau mandi lalu tidur," umumnya singkat.

"Eits," Yifan menahan lengan Yixing agar tidak pergi, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dalam keadaan lapar. Setidaknya coba dulu omelette buatanku."

Yifan menyodorkan sepotong omelette dengan sendok di hadapan bibir Yixing.

"Aaa," instruksi Yifan untuk membuka mulutnya dan Yixing menurut.

Yifan menyuapinya dan Yixing terkejut karena omelette buatan Yifan ternyata cukup enak.

"Enak kan?" tanya Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Yixing mengangguk dan akhirnya tanpa protes ia mau makan malam bersama Yifan. Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan damai.

* * *

"Kamu kelihatan pucat," komentar seseorang dan ketika Yixing mendongak, ia mendapati Taekwoon sedang memerhatikannya.

"Oh?" Yixing menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipinya. "O-oh iya kah?"

"Heum," Taekwoon mengangguk, "apa kamu lagi sakit?"

Yixing tidak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya berdegup kencang ketika diperhatikan seperti itu.

"M-mungkin aku kurang istirahat aja."

Taekwoon sekali lagi mengangguk diam. Pada dasarnya ia orang yang sangat pendiam. "Nanti kamu istirahat yang cukup ya dan semoga cepat sembuh."

Yixing tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Taekwoon hyung."

Taekwoon membalas senyumnya sebelum keluar dari kelas memasak.

Yixing memandang punggung lebar sosok Taekwoon yang semakin menjauh dan ia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan teman sesama UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa) memasak itu.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali bukan karena mengikuti UKM tersebut, tapi jauh sebelum itu dan lebih seperti sebuah kebetulan.

Saat itu Yixing sedang melewatkan malam Sabtunya menyelesaikan tugas di lab komputer, dan pada pukul 10 malam, ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan ia hampir akan beranjak pulang ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengerang dengan frustrasi. Yixing memandang sekeliling lab komputer yang ternyata telah sepi, tinggal dirinya dan seseorang di depan komputer paling pojok belakang. Yixing menduga orang itulah yang mengeluarkan suara tadi (ya masa hantu) dan ia mempertimbangkan diri untuk mengecek orang tersebut atau langsung pulang. Karena rasa penasarannya, Yixing memutuskan berjalan menuju ke tempat orang tersebut berada dan mendapati seorang pria yang sedang menunduk dalam frustrasi; kepalanya ditopang oleh kedua tangannya yang menjambak rambut panjangnya.

Yixing merasa iba dan ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, "um, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara manis Yixing, pria berambut panjang tersebut mendongak, matanya merah karena mengantuk bercampur stress berat.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan suara lirih. "Aku sudah tiga perempat mengetik laporanku ketika komputernya tiba-tiba mati dan saat aku nyalakan lagi ternyata filenya tidak tersimpan," curhatnya, tidak peduli siapa yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Terpaksa aku harus mengetik ulang berkas ini semua padahal aku ada kuliah besok jam 7 pagi."

Yixing memandang sekeliling dan menyadari disekitarnya terdapat berlembar-lembar berkas laporan dalam bentuk tulisan tangan di kertas folio bergaris.

"Um, aku bisa membantumu mengetik ulang lagi," tawar Yixing. "Bekerja berdua akan lebih cepat selesai."

"Kamu baik sekali," ucap pria itu, "kamu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalku."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yixing ramah. "Perkenalkan, namaku Zhang Yixing."

"Aku Jung Taekwoon."

"Baik, Taekwoon… hyung?" ucap Yixing agak ragu. "Mari kita selesaikan tugasmu!"

Dengan bantuan Yixing, tugas Taekwoon selesai pada pukul empat pagi dan Taekwoon pun mengantar Yixing pulang ke dormnya.

"Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya," ucap mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan Ilmu Pemerintahan itu.

"Sama-sama, hyung," balas Yixing. "Sampai jumpa."

Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bertegur sapa setiap kali mereka bertemu di lingkungan kampus mereka, dan secara kebetulan mereka mengikuti UKM memasak sehingga hari Rabu menjadi hari rutin mereka bertemu.

Selama ini Yixing selalu menganggap Taekwoon sebagai teman biasa, namun setelah mendapat perhatian seperti tadi, ia tidak bisa mencegah hatinya untuk tidak berdesir.

* * *

Yixing tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun kelas memasak di hari Rabu menjadi momen yang paling ditunggunya.

Yixing jadi lebih sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taekwoon; ketika lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu melumat adonan, gestur santainya saat menumis, dan konsentrasinya saat memberi sentuhan terakhir pada hidangannya.

Yixing juga jadi sadar kalau Taekwoon selama ini sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Taekwoon sering melempar senyum ke arahnya. Tidak jarang Yixing berakhir memasak dengan pipi merona.

Suatu ketika mereka dipasangkan untuk memasak berdua, dan Yixing sangat bahagia ketika ia dipasangkan dengan Taekwoon. Mereka saling mengobrol dan bahkan bercanda sembari mengolah bahan mereka. Keakraban mereka menjadi perhatian teman-teman kelas memasak mereka.

"Hey, Yixing hyung," panggil Hongbin, "aku tidak tahu kalau kamu dekat dengan Taekwoon hyung."

"Hey," Yixing menyapa balik Hongbin. Ia tahu kalau Hongbin berasal dari satu jurusan dengan Taekwoon. "Um, yeah, kami cukup dekat."

"Oh," ucap Hongbin sambil merendahkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Taekwoon hyung berinteraksi dan tersenyum sebanyak tadi."

"Kamu pasti sangat spesial baginya, Hyung."

Yixing terhenyak dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya berakhir mengucap kata 'oh' sambil mengangguk kecil. Ia tak luput memperhatikan kalau Hongbin terlihat muram saat memberitahunya tentang hal tersebut.

* * *

_"__Baby, I love you, I love you, I love you…"_

Seketika Yixing menghentikan nyanyiannya dan petikan pada gitarnya. Pandangannya menerawang ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Yifan mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Mereka sedang berada di tengah sesi mengaransemen lagu baru mereka. Yifan menyimak Yixing yang memberikan nada pada lirik ciptaannya.

"Ge," panggil Yixing, masih dengan pandangan menerawang, "pernah nggak kamu suka sama seseorang?"

Yifan mengernyit. Ia terbiasa dengan Yixing yang tiba-tiba menyeletuk hal aneh, tapi tidak pernah seaneh topik ini.

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?"

Yifan bangkit dari bersila di lantai dan berjalan menuju jendela, mengamati langit yang semakin sore.

Yixing meletakkan gitar di sampingnya. "Apa aku nggak boleh tahu?"

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Yixing untuk memojokkan Yifan dan menguak informasi dari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu; dan apakah—setidaknya—ia pernah menyukai atau sedang menyukai Yixing.

Yifan tadinya sengaja untuk tidak menghadiri kelas sorenya demi meluangkan waktu mengaransemen dengan Yixing. Tujuan utamanya sebenarnya untuk melewatkan waktu bersama Yixing, karena dengan semakin sibuknya mereka, mereka hanya bertemu saat makan malam dan tidur. Kini, ia rasanya ingin menghadiri kelasnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Ini sudah jam lima," gumamnya sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Xing, aku lupa ternyata sekarang aku ada kelas."

Yifan dengan buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Yixing dengan sigap ikut bangkit dan menahan lengannya.

"Fan ge, jawab saja dulu," Yixing memohon, "ini cuma satu pertanyaan."

Kini Yifan memandang lurus ke mata Yixing dan ia tidak bisa tidak menyerah melihat tatapannya. Ia menghela napas. "Ya, aku pernah."

Napas Yixing tercekat. _Ya iyalah Yifan ge pernah suka sama seseorang. Dia nggak normal, apa?_

"Sama siapa?" Yixing meneruskan.

"Katanya cuma satu pertanyaan," singgung Yifan, dan ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yixing.

Yixing kecewa melihat Yifan bersikap seperti itu. Ia kira Yifan akan membuat jelas tentang perasaannya saat itu juga.

Yixing melihat Yifan mengenakan sepatunya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Mungkin ini saatnya ia menjatuhkan bom.

"Kamu tahu…" Yixing menyeret kata-katanya, "sekarang aku lagi suka sama seseorang."

Ucapan Yixing berhasil menghentikan Yifan yang akan membuka kenop pintu mereka. "Sama siapa?"

Yixing menghenyakkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Jari-jarinya memainkan seprei. "Aku nggak akan kasih tahu, karena kamu juga nggak mau kasih tahu."

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya dengan marah ke hadapan Yixing. "Kasih tahu siapa yang kamu suka, dan aku bakal kasih tahu kamu setelahnya."

"Nggak mau," tolak Yixing, "aku yang tanya duluan jadi aku yang berhak tahu lebih dulu."

"Zhang Yixing!" ancam Yifan. Kini Yifan bergerak menindih tubuh Yixing, kedua tangannya di samping kepala lelaki yang lebih muda.

Aura Yifan saat itu sangat mengintimidasi, matanya menyipit tajam. Yixing tidak dapat berpikir jernih karena posisi tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Yifan ge, apa-apaan sih!" protes Yixing sambil mendorong dada Yifan agar menjauh. "Berat, tahu!"

"Kalau nggak mau kasih tahu ya sudah nggak usah saling tahu," omel Yixing yang berhasil mendorong Yifan menjauh.

Yifan tertegun.

"Katanya tadi ada kelas?" ungkit Yixing. "Buruan sana biar nggak telat!"

* * *

"Chanyeol, gawat! Yixing suka sama seseorang!"

Yifan tidak jadi menghadiri kelasnya tetapi malah mengunjungi dorm sobatnya. Tanpa dipersilakan, ia melenggang masuk ke dalam dorm dan berteriak ke penghuninya.

Yifan menemukan Chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan Baekhyun di sofa. Untung saja mereka masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Yah, Wu Yifan, kamu tahu mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk nggak sih?" ujar Chanyeol uring-uringan sambil menghampiri Yifan, kepalan tangannya terangkat di udara.

"Sorry, sob," ucap Yifan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "sorry, okay?"

Yifan melempar senyum maaf ke Baekhyun yang membalasnya dengan senyum pengertian. Chanyeol kembali duduk di sofa dan merangkul pacarnya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Yixing?"

Yifan berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dia baru saja bilang kalau dia lagi suka sama seseorang."

Chanyeol mendengus, "tentu dia lagi suka sama _kamu_, bukannya itu kentara?"

Yifan melempar pandang tidak percaya ke sobatnya itu, "benarkah?"

"Positif," jawab Chanyeol.

"Tetapi dari cara bicaranya dia sepertinya menyukai orang lain," kilah Yifan yang kembali berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Hyung, duduklah," pinta Baekhyun, "ngelihatin kamu jalan mondar-mandir bikin pusing."

Yifan menurut dan duduk di kursi seberang sofa.

"Say, aku ambil minum dulu ya," izin Baekhyun, "aku haus."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengecup kekasihnya sebelum melepaskan rangkulannya. Baekhyun pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya saat Yifan memperhatikan keintiman mereka.

"Mungkin dia lelah nungguin kamu buat ngungkapin perasaanmu ke dia, jadi dia mutusin buat pindah ke lain hati," Chanyeol memprediksi.

Yifan tercengang. "Begitukah? Tapi Yixing nggak pernah ngelihatin kalau dia suka sama aku lebih dari teman."

"Hyung, apa kamu buta?" ujar Chanyeol dengan frustrasi. "Tentu dia juga suka sama kamu! Sudah berapa kali kami bilang kalau kalian itu sudah seperti orang pacaran? Seperti pasangan nikah malah."

"Kalian itu saling menyukai tetapi nggak ada yang mau ngaku, ck."

Yifan menghela napas dengan gusar. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Matahari telah terbenam dan kini langit gelap tanpa bintang.

"Kamu tahu betul kan kenapa aku nggak bisa ngungkapin perasaanku ke dia," ucap Yifan lirih, tetapi masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Chanyeol. "Tapi kalau kamu nggak segera ngungkapin perasaanmu, cepat atau lambat Yixing hyung bakalan jadi milik orang lain, hyung."

* * *

(to be continued)

one more chapter! thanks for reading and don't forget to review! -author


End file.
